fun_for_fudfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming 101
Intro This is a dynamic page. Some players are going to better at this than others, so please share/add/edit info that you find to be more useful/accurate KOA allows users to have farms, but not "excessively" (whatever that means!) so use farms at your own risk! I've seen players use up to 3 farms without issue, though I don't think I'd feel safe going any higher. Farming, in a nutshell You have your main account in one alliance and your farm account(s) in another alliance. Preferably the alliances are parked next to each other for reasons that will soon be clear. You play your farm and collect resources ("rss") which are then harvested via attacks from your main account (or the accounts of others you allow to attack to collect rss). Why do we use farms? Because trading in the game is not very efficient! We are taxed up to 30% (depending on trading post level) for sending rss to another player. But if you attack ''another player, there is no tax, and no stamina is used either. Ok, so I want/have a farm, How do I do this? Try to place your main and farm within a reasonable distance from each other so that transit time between them is minimal. Log into your farm account and send all your troops out to harvest a tile or the alliance resource tile. If you leave even one troop, your farm traps will be activated and may injure/kill your attacking troops. Note how long they will be gone from the city. '''This is the amount of time you have to attack the farm! ' Log into your main account and send wave after wave of troops to harvest the rss. You can choose to send seige or not. The benefits of sending seige is you can carry more rss back. The drawback is they move very slowly so it'll take longer for each trip. Do what's best for your own game. Note: The way to switch between accounts is different for iphone and android. Android seems to be easier due to ability to bind to google, but you may find a workaround if you use iphone. Another option is to use an android emulator on your computer. Some allow multiple instances of android at one time so you can be logged into all your accounts at the same time. Play around, ask around, and if you know the answer, feel free to edit this with that info. Tips and strategies * Outfit your farm alliance to be the best at production/gathering. You do this via research, equipment, heroes, and lord/dragon skills. Place the points on the rss heavy skills/attributes. * Build and keep upgrading resource tiles in your city. There is a maximum you can place, but that increases as you advance in the game, so leave room for more! * Use production/gathering buffs when you are active and logged on. This maximizes your efforts and utilizes the buffs to their best effect. * Spend your farm's stamina as much as possible. Barbarian rallies and monster attacks bring rss packs which you can open later as needed. I've heard of some players getting up to a million in RSS (per farm!) just by spending his stamina on a regular basis. * Use heroes to your advantage. There are two types of High Steward that lower the food needs. One for construction, one for research. Change the assignments based on what you're doing at the moment to preserve your rss for other needs! * Same with equipment. Some give a production or harvest buff, change them accordingly. * Use the dragon labyrinth. For your farm, focus on collecting rss packs. For your main, focus on advancing through the levels. The deeper you go into the labyrinth, the better the rewards of both.